The present invention relates to splash guards for machine tools, and more particularly, to splash guards for workpiece turntables used in machining tools.
A turntable having a pair of workpiece exchanging sub platforms, diametrically opposite, that can be rotated between positions for loading or machining. Conventionally, a panel is provided in the center of such a table to prevent the escape of debris and cutting fluid from the article undergoing machining. A splash guard is conventionally provided about the periphery of such a panel.
Japanese Patent Publication HEI 4-26974 discloses one such splash guard. As shown in FIG. 1, this conventional splash guard includes a panel 62 fixed to a turntable 60. The panel 62 divides the turntable 60 into symmetrical exchanging platforms 60a, 60b, which can be rotated between a machining station 71 and a loading station 72. The rotating turntable 60 is positioned in an opening 63a of a partition 63, and can rotate such that the panel 62 aligns with the partition 63 when the either platform 60a or 60b faces the machining station 71. The opening 63a is larger than the panel 62 so that a gap is provided between for allowing the rotation of the panel 62 within the opening 63a. Left and right flaps 65a, 65b, made of metal or acrylic, are provided to shield the debris or cutting fluid through a Gap between the top end of the panel 62 and the opening 63a.
FIG. 2 is a side sectional view of the left and right flaps 65a and 65b, as taken along D--D in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, a plate 66 is fixed to the partition 63, extending toward the panel 62. The plate 66 supports left and right flaps 65a and 65b. The left and right flaps 65a and 65b, overlap the opposite faces of the panel 62, acting as a splash guard.
If the turntable 60 is rotated counterclockwise (direction CC) in order to switch platforms, as shown in FIG. 1, then the panel 62 rotates away from the flaps 65a, 65b, eventually contacting the opposite sides of the flaps 65a, 65b again, and again acting as a splash guard. A clearance 65c between the flaps 65a and 65b is necessary to achieve this operation (the flaps 65a, 65b must be pushed in opposite directions by the panel 62).
Debris and cutting fluid tends to escape through the clearance 65c into the loading station 72. Thus, the machining station 71 is not completely isolate. Furthermore, contact between the hard metal or acrylic flaps 65a, 65b and the panel 62 causes noise and a high wear rate of the flaps 65a, 65b.